


Flying Lessons

by bonesofether



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Buddy Cops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: When a regular mission goes all wrong, Prowl finds himself very grateful for a 'flying lesson' from his compatriot Jazz.





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was the winner of my Twitter Ficlet Poll for a thousand words or less ficlet!

His pedes hammered the floor hard enough that the impact rattled all the way up to his spinal strut, but Prowl didn’t dare stop. At least, not until he had reached the closest thing that would provide cover from the oncoming bulletstorm. He could see it just down the hallway. A hastily made barricade of metal tables, chairs, and other office equipment. It certainly wasn’t the best, but it was far better than him taking the damage.

He had just managed to vault over one of the tables and slide to cover behind it before the air erupted into a flurry of heat and gunfire. Grimacing and holding on tighter to his blaster, Prowl held up his free hand to shield his optics from the bits of molten slag and shrapnel. The gunfire seemed endless, and it was only then that Prowl realized in dismay that the barricade was far flimsier than he had anticipated.

Holes began to appear, a few coming dangerously close to Prowl’s frame, and the officer had to scoot along the floor to avoid being struck. He was already frantically searching for an escape route, and grimly wondering what the hell had happened to the backup he had been promised. If Prowl had known that he would be doing this by himself, he wouldn’t have charged headlong into the criminal-infested building.

Hissing a curse under his breath, Prowl began to crawl along the floor towards the nearest door. If he recalled the layout correctly, it would lead to a rather narrow walkway, but right now, as far as he was concerned, anywhere was better than here. He continued to try and ping any of the mechs that were supposed to be his backup, but his attempts were met with nothing but static.

When he was a few paces from the door, Prowl shoved himself up and charged the door. He crashed through it, the metal buckling under the impact...and almost fell flat onto his face when he stepped onto the walkway. Just like seemingly everything else in the decrepit building, it was highly unstable and seemed ready to collapse at a moment’s notice. Prowl had to grab the rusted railing to keep from pitching over the side, and even then, it took him a few very tense, very unstable moments to get his balance back.

Hearing his pursuers moving forward after realizing that their target had escaped, Prowl gritted his dentae and began trying to stagger down the walkway without being pitched over. The metal creaked and groaned threateningly, but the Autobot had no choice except to continue. If the walkway would just hold out for another five minutes, just five more minutes and-

The creaking and groaning was suddenly replaced by a spark-stopping screech of metal tearing and snapping as the walkway began to collapse. Finding himself being thrown forward, Prowl did a half-sprint, half-stumble for the end of the quickly falling apart walkway. He didn’t get but three steps until the metal underneath him gave way.

“Frag!” he snarled, desperately clawing at anything he could grab to stop his fall, but finding nothing except air.

No sooner had the realization he was going to plummet to his death crossed his processor, than Prowl felt himself suddenly snagged around the waist by an unseen force. In the next moment, he was flying, the wind and gunfire whizzing past him and…

“Practicing to be a Seeker, are you?”

Recognizing the voice, Prowl tried to crane his gaze upward. Jazz, one arm wrapped around Prowl’s waist and other hand tightly gripping a grappling hook. Ironically, it was the same one that Prowl had mocked before the start of the mission. He had thought it to be completely useless. ...apparently, he had been mistaken.

“Hold on!” Jazz called as they began to hurtle towards a large, decorative window that adorned the north wall of the building.

“To what!?” Prowl cried, already bracing for the inevitable impact.

With a grunt, Jazz threw Prowl through the window, making sure that at least they made it. Fortunately, he’d gained enough momentum that he managed to swing through the now shattered window, the sharp edges cutting across his pedes and ankle joints. Snapping the grappling hook free, Jazz landed hard on the floor with a grunt, the impact rattling all the way up to his helm.

It was only the sound of Prowl’s groan that made the Autobot look over, concerned that he may have accidentally thrown his compatriot into something more than just the window. Fortunately, it appeared that Prowl had simply had the misfortune of landing wrong, as he was slowly picking himself up off his side from a pile of broken glass. After a quick shake of his helm, Prowl managed a somewhat sardonic grin as he rose and brushed the remaining glass shards off his frame.

“If you’re going to be throwing me around like that, I may have to start considering changing over to being a Seeker,” the officer said with a smirk.

Chuckling and doing a few, quick stretches to ensure that nothing was broken from the impact, Jazz walked over and brushed a few more shards of glass from Prowl’s shoulder.

“Considering what the alternative was, let’s consider that throw your first flying lesson,” Jazz teased. He then frowned and glanced back up at the shattered window. “What happened up there, anyways?”

“My so-called ‘backup’ decided to retreat and left me as the only target.”

“Ah, come on, you know _I_ wouldn’t leave you hanging.”

“No,” Prowl replied with a grin as they began to make their way for the exit. “You’d just throw me.”

“Got that right.”


End file.
